Back To You
by Bells M C Stories in English
Summary: That day changed all his existence, though at that moment the bliss didn't let him see that something could go wrong. OS


**Disclaimer:** I own nothing, the characters, the first part of the story and the locations belong to Stephenie Meyer.

* * *

**BACK TO YOU**

They met in a biology class; for him, just another day pretending to be something he stopped being a long time ago, for her one of the worst days of her life because of the attention she attracted being the new girl in such a small town. That class was going to change everything for them, though at the time they couldn't even imagine what was waiting for them.

Despite of wanting to be away from her, due to the deep pain her scent caused him, it was impossible; just thinking of not being with her caused more pain than the thirst. He didn't understand at first, thinking that the need of being near her was because she was the only person whose mind he couldn't read, but he realized that everything had changed for him that first night. The first night he went to see her sleep and she said his name while dreaming, he felt his dead heart beat and in that moment knew that he had to keep her alive and, selfishly, he used that to stay with her.

For her, it happened almost the same way. At first she thought that the need to be with him was because she wanted to solve the mystery. Initially she believed that the small town was making her lose her mind and that she was seeing strange things where there weren't. But her confirmation that he was "something" came the day that, with a supernatural strength, he saved her from dying crushed by a truck. She started to investigate and finally it was Jacob, a childhood friend, who told her what she needed to know without him knowing. And with that revelation, not only came the confirmation that he was a vampire, but she also realized that she was deeply in love with him and the fear of lose him was bigger than the fear that he might kill her.

And after he saved her, again, from those guys in Port Angeles and after she told him that "It didn't matter," the most beautiful and dangerous story of love began.

At the beginning everything was perfect. He felt alive again and less doomed than before, though he wasn't going to recognize the last part. She thought that it was worth having gone to that small town and that she had found somebody with whom she didn't feel like she was from another planet. However, when your boyfriend is a vampire the danger never goes away.

James was the first one. He could save her, though he almost didn't make it in time and when the second danger came, he made a drastic decision. The worst thing was that it was his brother who nearly killed his beloved. He had to be a good actor so she would allow him to go and she could have a human life, the life she should have. But he couldn't stand the pain and after she saved him from his suicide attempt when he thought that she had died, he stayed with her. And not only that, he proposed, too.

She turned him down several times, but after he killed Victoria, James' mate, and her army of newborns, she accepted with the condition that they had a _real_ honeymoon. She was completely aware that it was dangerous to have sex with a vampire, she could die at trying, but it was the last experience she wanted to have as a human before she was turned into a vampire.

And the fact that he finally accepted changed everything.

After they got married and had sex, she saw that she could have everything with him and be a human a few more years. So they started to put it off until she thought that she was too old to be changed. And that way she lived her life like a human with her vampire...

_Happily ever after._

- . - . - . - . -

"So, he didn't change her?" I chuckled, she always asked the same question.

"No," I answered.

"But, if he couldn't stand it when he thought that she had died when she jumped off the cliff, how could he deal with seeing her aging and dying?"

"He always knew that he would follow her as soon as she was gone, so that wasn't a problem. Besides, he always wanted her to be a human."

"That's so sad, but at least they were together forever."

"And they were the most happy couple."

"Edward, I'm tired. Will you stay with me tonight?"

"I always do."

"Will you tell me the rest of the story tomorrow?" she asked, as curious as always.

"Don't you like this ending more? Do you really want to hear the worst details?" There wasn't an answer, she was already asleep.

Of course, I knew the end of this story. It would be tonight, at any moment, following Alice's visions. We didn't know the exact time, though. I started to think about our story and the end that she always wanted to know.

The moment she decided that she wanted be a human one more year was one of the happiest but one of the saddest, too. The happiest because she had finally given up and would keep being a human more time but, it was the saddest because I knew that one year would be followed by another one, and then another one and I would end losing her, because there would come a moment that she would be older and wouldn't want to change.

And, in fact, it happened like that. The years passed and I knew that she wouldn't be mine eternally, at least not in this world. But that wasn't the worst, the worst thing was that she was exposed to the human diseases and would suffer.

It started in such a subtle way that we barely noticed it. At first she forgot small things like where she had put the keys. Then she forgot things like when or what she had eaten. I thought it had to do with her age; when humans reach one particular age, their memory is worse. But it was more than that, Bella was diagnosed as having Alzheimer.

I had hoped that I could die too when she was gone, but I started to die the day she was diagnosed. I knew she would forget me and our story. She forgot our story and I had to lie, I told her I was her nurse; I didn't know how she would have reacted if I told her I was her husband. So I stayed with her and told her our story every day and some days she would remember me, just a few minutes. I knew that wouldn't last, so I relished in every time she did.

I also knew that she would die from the effects of the illness, so I had to start to wonder how I was going to follow her.

My family wouldn't do it, they respected my decision and wouldn't try to stop me, though. I also couldn't go to the Volturi, because Aro wouldn't kill me if it wasn't because I had showed myself like a vampire and if I did that, my family would be in danger. There was just one person left: Jacob. He was old now too because he had stopped phasing, but I wouldn't oppose to him killing me, so it was an easy job for him.

I was wracked with anguish as I thought about that. There wasn't much time left. Bella's breathings were more and more shallow as time passed.

In those last minutes I thought about my family and the pain I knew it would cause to them, but it would be worse if I stayed alive without Bella by my side. If something happened to Alice, Jasper would do the same and vice versa, and it would happen the same with Rosalie and Emmett and Esme and Carlisle, my parents. My parents in many ways. I now had in my body Carlisle's venom, the same that once I had my father's blood; it would crush him, I had been his first companion, we had lived a lot of things together and he had taught me everything; I had live my existence trying to make him proud of me. And then was Esme, she had done the same as me when she was human, so she would understand me in a way; though her motherly ways wouldn't let her think about that and she'd feel it as losing a son again.

I also thought about my biological parents, Elizabeth and Edward. Had they been seeing me? What they would think about me, about the... thing I had become? What they would thought about Bella? I'm sure they would have liked her, and they would have been thrilled about me marrying her. I wondered if I'd see them again when this had ended. I hoped to having made enough good things so I could be with Bella again so, why not with my parents? I loved Carlisle and Esme, but I missed my human parents and I'd like to see them and tell them the things I've seen and done.

Despite of wanting to be like Carlisle and make him proud of me, I also wanted to make my human father proud of me. So when Bella started school in Dartmouth, I decided I'd like to enter in Law School. I had studied two times in Medical School, like Carlisle, and my father was a lawyer and thought that if they hadn't died and I had stayed like a human, he would have liked that I took charge of the familiar business.

Finally, I thought about her, about my Bella. She was my life and was worth of my every thought, so I decided to spend my last one thinking about her.

This time I didn't think about sad things, I just thought about the wonderful moments I had had with her. The freedom I felt when she discovered that I was a vampire and I hadn't needed to pretend with her; the first time we went to the meadow; our first kiss; the moment when she decided that she loved me more than Jacob; when she finally accepted marrying me; when she said "I do"; when we went to Isle Esme...

"Edward?" I was startled when she spoke.

"Yes?"

"I love you. Thanks for...telling me...our story ev – eve – everyday. For... not... let... me... f-f-forget...you," she spoke with difficulty.

"I love you too, Bella." I don't know if she heard me. It happened very fast, it seemed that she hadn't suffered. She sucked in a breath for the last time and a few seconds later her heart stopped, and mine too. After all these years, my heart stopped beating again like it did in 1918.

- . - . - . - . -

We buried her shortly after in our meadow in Forks, where we would stay together forever. When the funeral ended, I said my last goodbye to my family and asked them to leave, leaving Jacob and I alone.

"Are you sure about this?" Jacob asked. He had spent his life wanting to rip my head and now that he had to do it, he was hesitating.

"I've never been more sure of anything," I answered.

"You know, she wouldn't want you to do this."

"She isn't here and I need to be wherever she is. Do it now, please," I begged. I never thought I would have to beg Jacob to kill me.

Without thinking about it anymore, he phased. He hesitated again and I took that moment to remind him of my last wish; I wanted my ashes next to Bella's body.

He nodded and in a quick movement he leapt on me. I didn't felt pain, in fact, I felt at peace; I didn't belong to this world anymore, I belonged with Bella and now I was going to my new home.

My last thoughts were for her, for the woman that had made me live again; the one who had taught me that I wasn't a monster; the one that had given me the best existence that anyone of ours can have, an existence I thought that was cursed but I didn't mind because the hell was a paradise if I could see her chocolate eyes, her beautiful smile and her cute blush; the woman for whom I had lived and died two times and whom I hoped to reunite with shortly: Bella, my Bella.

* * *

Thanks for Reading. I hope you liked it.

-Bells, :)


End file.
